bakatotestfandomcom-20200222-history
Lilies, Roses, and Health and Physical Education
Lilies, Roses, and Health and Physical Education (ユリとバラと保健体育 Yuri to Bara to Hoken Taiiku) is the 2nd episode of the Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu anime adaptation. It aired on January 13, 2010. Plot Yuuji accepted the challenge from A Class and prepared the strategy to overwhelm them. Synopsis The episode starts with a flashback between Yuuji and Shouko (Class A's representative) talking about the reforms and a way to remember them. Back to the present, Akihisa accidentally pastes his hand to his desk with super glue and he is unable to remove it. During that class F is called by Class A and they are amazed to see their installments and the luxury their living. They encounter Yuuko (Hideyoshi's twin sister) who tells them that it is an insult that class F exists, and in response, everyone gets mad except Yuuji, who keeps calm. He then declares war on class A but the battle must be one-on-one. Yuuko declines but then Shouko accepts the challenge with the condition that the losing team must make the winning team's wish come true. Then she looks at Mizuki making Akihisa think that Shouko wants Mizuki for sexual purposes. Just as they were discussing, Minami later reveals that there is another person who is close to her and has a great affection for her. Suddenly, that girl, named Miharu Shimizu, appears and jumps at Minami. After a little scuffle, Minami brushes Miharu off, and Akihisa is disgusted by this, and says that it is wrong, only to end up being severely beaten up by Minami and Miharu. Meanwhile, Yuuko insists on five-vs-five battle. Yuuji accepts but in exchange, class F's participants can choose three of the 5 subject themes. Yuuji then tells class F that he has an strategy to defeat Shouko because the year memorised in which the reforms took was wrong so he decides to take advantage of it. The battle finally starts. Class F's participants are Akihisa, Minami, Mizuki, Kouta, and Yuuji while Class A's participants are Shouko, Yuuko, Kubo, Aiko and one more girl. Hideyoshi is also present but he's put as the quadrilateral girl. The first battle is Minami Vs Yuuko were Yuuko easily wins. Akihisa is next but he doubts of fighting Yuuji then tricks him, saying he is the strongest in their group... with that lie he fights but he is defeated in a flash, making him angry at Yuuji. The next fight is Aiko vs Kouta. Kouta asks for a health theme but discovers Aiko is pretty good in health in the "practical way" making Kouta nosebleed... Akihisa curses Aiko but then she says he needs to relax and that she will help him learn... in the "practical way", making him and Kouta nosebleed. In response, Minami and Mizuki take Akihisa apart from Aiko saying he doesn't need that knowledge, but in the end Kouta won his battle with one blow. Kubo and Mizuki's fight go next where Mizuki wins. Then is Yuuji vs Shouko, the final, deciding battle. For his battle he requests an elementary school level test with a max score of 100 to apply his strategy. Both finish their exam. Shouko scores 97 points because she answered the Taika reform question wrong... but as everybody in class F are about cheer for their victory, they discover Yuuji's score was only 53 points. Losing the battle made class F exchange their tables for cardboard boxes. As everyone is shouting at Yuuji, Shouko enters to reclaim her prize... but as everyone waits for the supposed wish concerning Himeji, Shouko asks Yuuji on a date. However, he refuses and so is dragged along unconscious instead. The episode finishes with Minami and Mizuki taking Akihisa out for Crepes and movies. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia *In light novel's version, Yuko faced her own brother but she attacked with a sneaky way to Hideyoshi so he couldn't stand in battle. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes